english_voice_overfandomcom-20200216-history
Star Wars: The Force Awakens (2015)
Star Wars: The Force Awakens is an American epic space opera film directed by J. J. Abrams. It premiered on December 18, 2015 in 2D, 3D, and IMAX 3D. The film stars: Harrison Ford, Mark Hamill, Carrie Fisher, Adam Driver, Daisy Ridley, John Boyega, Oscar Isaac, Lupita Nyong'o, Andy Serkis, Domhnall Gleeson, Anthony Daniels as C-3PO and Max Von Sydow. Voice Cast *Erik Bauersfeld - Admiral Ackbar *Kipsang Rotich - Nien Nunb 'Additional Voices' *David Acord - Crowd/Background Walla, FN-2199, Guavian Death Gang (Vocals/Death Screams), Hired Thug (Niima Outpost)#2, Outpost Scavenger (Niima Outpost)#2, Red Helmet (Sidon Ithano; Bar), Resistance Loyal Droid (Bar), Stormtrooper (Attack on Jakku Village)#2, Stormtrooper (Attack on Jakku Village)#4, Teedo *Dee Bradley Baker - Crowd/Background Walla, Screaming Alien Villager (Attack on Jakku Village) *Verona Blue - Control Room Technician (Starkiller Base)#3, Crowd/Background Walla, PA Announcer Interior Base (Resistance Base), Stormtrooper (Starkiller Base)#1 *Eugene Byrd - Crowd/Background Walla *David Collins - Crowd/Background Walla, Hangar Control Center Officer (TIE Escape)#1, Resistance Soldier (Resistance Base), Stormtrooper (Castle Attack)#3, Stormtrooper (Castle Attack)#12, Stormtrooper (T-17 Conversation)#1 *Patrick Correll - Crowd/Background Walla, Resistance Medical Team (Airfield)#3 *Jonathan Dixon - Crowd/Background Walla *Mark Dodson - Alien Scavanger (Niima Outpost)#4, Crowd/Background Walla, Laughing Fez Headed Gamers (Bar) *Michael Donovan - Crowd/Background Walla, PA Announcer (Starkiller Base), Resistance Medical Team (Airfield)#2, Stormtrooper (Castle Attack)#6 *Terri Douglas - Crowd/Background Walla *TJ Falls - Crowd/Background Walla *Dave Filoni - Crowd/Background Walla *Amanda Foreman - Crowd/Background Walla *Karen Huie - Alien Scavanger (Niima Outpost)#2, Crowd/Background Walla *Tom Kane - Control Room Technician (Starkiller Base)#2, Crowd/Background Walla, Male Hosnian on Balcony (Hosnian System) *Matthew Lanter - Alien Scavanger (Niima Outpost)#1, Crowd/Background Walla, Stormtrooper (Castle Attack)#1, Stormtrooper (Starkiller Base Oscillator)#1 *Devon Libran - Crowd/Background Walla, Hangar Control Center Officer (TIE Escape)#2, Stormtrooper (Starkiller Base)#3 *Elle Newlands - Crowd/Background Walla *Michelle Rejwan - Crowd/Background Walla *Meredith Salenger - Crowd/Background Walla, Technician (Resistance Base Control Room) *Christopher Scarabosio - Crowd/Background Walla *Orly Schuchmacher - Crowd/Background Walla, Scavenger (Falcon Chase) *Kat Sheridan - Crowd/Background Walla, Resistance Medical Team (Airfield)#1, Stormtrooper (Castle Attack)#11 *Christian Simpson - Crowd/Background Walla *Kevin Smith - Crowd/Background Walla, Stormtrooper (Castle Attack)#5 *Catherine Taber - Crowd/Background Walla, Hangar Control Center Officer (TIE Escape)#3, Weapon Technician (Starkiller Base Control Room) *Fred Tatasciore - Alien Scavanger (Niima Outpost)#3, Crowd/Background Walla, Stormtrooper (Castle Attack)#4 *James Arnold Taylor - Control Room Technician (Starkiller Base)#1, Crowd/Background Walla, First Order Walla, Jakku Walla, Stormtrooper (Attack on Jakku Village)#5, Stormtrooper (Starkiller Base Oscillator)#2 *Emily Towers - Crowd/Background Walla *Sam Witwer - Crowd/Background Walla, Officer on TIE Radio (TIE Escape), PA Announcer (Stardestroyer), Stormtrooper (Attack on Jakku Village)#1, Stormtrooper (Attack on Jakku Village)#6, Stormtrooper (Castle Attack)#7, Stormtrooper (Castle Attack)#8, Stormtrooper (Starkiller Base)#2, Stormtrooper (Starkiller Base Oscillator)#3, Stormtrooper (T-17 Conversation)#2 *Matthew Wood - Big Head (Quiggold; Bar), Crowd/Background Walla, Ello Asty, Guavian Death Gang (Vocals/Death Screams), Hired Thug (Niima Outpost)#1, Outpost Scavenger (Niima Outpost)#1, Stormtrooper (Attack on Jakku Village)#3, Stormtrooper (Castle Attack)#2, Stormtrooper (Castle Attack)#10, Stormtrooper (Niima Outpost) 'ADR Loop Group (Uncredited)' *Ewan McGregor - Obi-Wan Kenobi *Robert Stambler - Crowd/Background Walla, Red Eyed Sand Alien (Jakku) Sources *The Voices of Star Wars: The Force Awakens Category:Movies Category:2015 Movies